1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and firearm accessories, and more specifically, to a power source device for powering one or more accessories mounted to a firearm. This application claims domestic priority from U.S. provisional application 62/592,742 as filed on Nov. 30, 2017.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearm and firearm accessories are well known in the art and are effective means of self defense and recreation. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional firearm 101 having a picatinny rail 103, a forward grip 105, a pistol grip 107, and a buttstock 109. During use, one or more accessories, such as cameras and lights, can be secured to picatinny rail 103 as well as at other locations of firearm 101. These accessories can aid in enjoyment and effectiveness of firearm 101.
One of the problems commonly associated with firearm 101 is the inability to power the one or more accessories for extended periods of time. For example, the one or more accessories may include internal batteries that require replacement of the battery or the entire accessory.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of firearms and firearm accessories, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.